


your faithless love's the only hoax i believe in

by em_23



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: 90s, Alex Mercer Has Bad Parents (Julie and The Phantoms), Coming Out, M/M, Pre Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 04:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/em_23/pseuds/em_23
Summary: “And that would have gone down so well. You’re right Luke, I should have called you over to be there when I told my parents I’m gay so you could deck my father.” Alex shook his head, a tight smile pulling at his lips.
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms)
Kudos: 28





	your faithless love's the only hoax i believe in

Luke jolted awake at the sound of the studio doors opening, peeking out through his cocoon of blankets from where he was situated on the couch he relaxed back into the leather at the sight of his boyfriend stepping through the doors. 

“You scared the shit out of me.” He announced to the drummer, pushing down the blankets a little, his movements faltering at the sight of Alex’s wet eyes and a bruise forming on the side of his face, barely visible in the faint light coming through the windows, “Alex?” He asked, getting to his feet and moving towards the blond, “What happened? Who did this to you, I swear-” 

Alex grabbed at Luke’s arms, holding the shorter boy tightly in his grasp, eyes meeting, “No, no, Luke.” His voice shook and wavered with every word, tears threatening to spill down his cheeks again. 

Luke pulled his hand free from Alex’s death grip and moved to gently brush against the bruise next to his eye, he’d been in enough fights to know what it looked like when someone had been hit. His voice softened, “Are you okay?” 

Alex’s eyes closed at the touch, tears freeing from his eyes and running down his cheeks, “I told them,” His voice was barely audible, “I told them that I was gay and,” He shook his head, words fading.

“I could’ve helped.” Luke breathed, hand moving back to Alex’s and pulling him towards the couch, making sure he was sitting before he crossed the room to the fridge in the corner, taking a frozen bag of peas that definitely hadn’t been used for knuckles or bruises or split lips after any number of fights before. 

“Yeah, sure, and you wouldn’t have made things worse.” Alex retorted, sounding more like himself, the sobs starting to dissipate the longer he sat in the dark of the studio. 

“I would’ve decked the bastard the moment he laid hands on you, yeah.” Luke walked back to Alex, gently applying the frozen bag to the side of his face, the drummer pulling away at first before relaxing against the cold. 

“And that would have gone down so well. You’re right Luke, I should have called you over to be there when I told my parents I’m gay so you could deck my father.” Alex shook his head, a tight smile pulling at his lips. 

“You’re damn right.” Luke smiled back, knees pressed to Alex’s. 

“I don’t know if I have anywhere to stay.” Alex looked down at where they were touching, hand moving to cover Luke’s on the frozen bag of peas. 

“Yeah, you do.” Luke’s other hand moved to Alex’s chin, lifting his head back up until their eyes met again, “The couch pulls out into a bed and I have that spare toothbrush from when you stayed over.” 

Alex nodded before closing the distance between them, their lips meeting in the dark.


End file.
